


A Star is Born

by CrystalNavy



Series: History of Gemkind [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The greatest hope for two worlds is made.





	A Star is Born

It was a very special day, for the Diamonds, and all of Gemkind alike.

A new light exploded outward, bathing everyone gathered with soft pink glow.

And then, she finally emerged.

She was a lot shorter than other three Diamonds, and she awoke something deep within their cores. A feeling they didn't even know they were capable of.

A feeling of protectiveness.

"Welcome, Pink Diamond." Yellow said curtly

"No." White Diamond spoke up "Her name shall be Starlight. You agree with me, right Blue?"

"Yes." Blue Diamond nodded "It fits her well."

"It is unbecoming of a Diamond to feel affection." Yellow scoffed at the display 

"You can't deny it, Yellow." Blue Diamond shook her head "You care about her just as much as we do."

As if to prove their point, Pink Diamond gave Yellow Diamond a look, prompting the stoic Diamond to blush.

"See? I knew it!" Blue Diamond announced in triumph

-x-

"And just what am I supposed to do with this?" Yellow Diamond poked the organic life-form - a cross between a lizard and a frog - carefully "You need to stop bringing these creatures here, Pink."

"But it's so cute!" Pink Diamond pouted

"I am not having this discussion." Yellow Diamond stood up "Diamonds are made to lead, not to show emotions. Especially not towards organics."

"Why do you hate organics so much anyway?" Pink looked up with a frown 

"I......" Yellow trailed off, unable to give a good reason

"See?" Pink beamed "You can't even say your reason, because you have none."

(In hindsight, Yellow should have seen this coming. It was terribly ironic, given the circumstances, but she now had an actual reason to hate organic life where before there was none.)


End file.
